Fate
by Radioactive Decoy
Summary: She pointed a long manicured finger to the door across from me. I grabbed the handle my hand shaking. I gripped it tightly and pushed down on the handle. I walked into the room. "Good luck. May your fate be everything you hoped for." The women said.


"Arabella get up now! You don't want be late do you? It's a very important day!" My mother yells. I groan twisting in my bed sheet. No I wouldn't want to be late now would we? The world would just end if I was.

_Oh shut up and stop disrespecting your mother_. My conscience scowls at me.

I look at the old alarm clock on my bed side table. 7:22. Oh fuck.

_How dare you use the language in my head!? _My conscience yells at me again.

Oh fuck off! This is my head without me you'd be nothing. I growl back at my conscience. Come to think of this maybe I'm crazy maybe I don't really have a conscience maybe it's like some worm imbedded into my brain and that's why I'm so weird and talk (Oh who are we kidding? I'm arguing) to myself? Nah, I choose to think it's my conscience. I get out of bed my sheet it still wrapped around my foot and I trip and fall. Ugh, Great. I look and my knees only a small scrape. Wonderful they'll definitely take points off on my score for this! Oh how rude of me! That's right I never did explain why this day is so ''Important''. I laugh softly standing up now and walking over to my drawers. Oh right, right I'm supposed to be telling you something what was it?

_You were just telling them about why today was important! You stupid girl. _Conscience huffs.

Oh right, as I was saying today is a very important day for the following reasons. It's evaluation day. Every year humans are taken and put into one of the six groups. 1. Specials they are those who after being turned into a vampire or werewolf have extra abilities they are the craziest group of them all. Yup! That's right I said vampire and werewolf. 2. Vampire they are bloodsuckers and the second most important in our society. 3. Wolves they are the shifters and shift to wolves.

_Duh. _I can just see conscience rolling his (It would be a girl right since I'm a girl right? If it's not a girl…. Oh my god! My whole life I've let a guy see me naked!) eyes at me.

They are the most unpredictable of the groups. 4. Is Mutts. They are half breeds. Half vampire or wolf. If you are not picked or make it through training you are a forgotten. That's group 6. The one place you don't want to go. Yes I'm part of the human compound group 5. But they only keep you here temporarily until you come of age. 16 years old that is. Unless you can prove you are worth of having children and good blood like my mother and father then you stay. I'd like to stay. My mother was a council member and my father a group leader. So I guess they have high hopes for me to do something great like my parents. That's not likely. I collect my best clothing and walk to the only small bathroom we have. I turn on the shower. We only get cold water unless you want to boil water but that takes forever and mom says it's a waste of power. I step in the show and jump slightly as the ice cold water runs down my body. I reach for the soap and scrub my body I sit down in the shower and start shaving my legs and armpits it's one of the rare occasions I'm allowed to. Shavers are an expensive luxury. I finish up and move onto my hair I wash it twice again this is something I wouldn't normally do but you have to impress the judges if you want to get a good score. Soap gets in my eyes. "Fuck, Fuck, Ouch. Shit balls!" I whimper. I reach for my towel and while my face to get rid of the soap. I finish showering and dry off. I stand in front of the mirror staring and my pale naked body. I was sadly scrawny from lack of food and I was unusually short only 5'0. There were small dots that lined my arms from blood draws. The vampires needed blood and the only way to get it was from humans and the forgotten. I got paid money to donate blood and we needed it so I had to do it. My mother went with me each time giving her blood too. I got more money when I was younger because your blood is healthier and in higher demand so I've been doing it since I was seven. Not to mention my blood is a rare B-. I grabbed my best black bra and panties (Oh I hate that word.).

_Panties! Panties! Panties! _Conscience yelled.

Evil man bitch. I pulled them on and my shorts and a tank top. I'd just have to take them off when we got to evaluation time. They like to see our body types so they could see our muscle mass etc. I rolled my eyes. Yeah that was it. They were totally perverts. "Arabella come on! Let's move!" Mom yelled again from down stairs. I rolled my eyes. She could go kiss my ass. I didn't want to be there in fact I wish I got some rare diseases and I didn't have to go. I pushed my dark thick curly hair into a braid. There were two nice things I got from my mom. My hair and skin. My skin was a nice milky soft creamy color just like hers. She was the example of beauty. She had eyes like no other and a body that made other girls cry. She put vampires to shame. Sadly I'd gotten my dad's eyes and nose that was just a tad too sharp and ugly muddy green grey eyes. I've never seen ugly eyes but I had them. And my short not so curvy body… yeah no one knew where I got that from. I did have my dad's humor and my mom's bitchy sharp tongue. I was deadly when it came to my mouth. I'd made a vampire cry before. Yeah I was a bitch. Plus to add to the mix I was stubborn. I'm sure the evaluators wouldn't be happy or think my mouth would be very useful so I wasn't going to have much luck there. I walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later after I tamed my hair and walked to the kitchen. "Arabella! Where have you been?" My mother tried not to scowl. She said frowning gave you wrinkles. I just laughed. If frowning gave you wrinkles then guess what?! I'd have as many wrinkles as a 90 year old woman. I reached for the oat meals mix my mother hit my hand. "We don't have time! Grab an apple and water we have to go now!" She sighed grabbing an apple and tossing it to me. I snatched a warm bottle of water off the counter. "Impatient, perfect bit"- I was cut off "What was the Bell"? My mother said raising her eyebrows but stopped as soon as she membered that crinkling your forehead in anyway was going to give you? That's right you guessed it wrinkles! I kept my mouth shut. "That's what I thought. Don't let evaluators hear that language come of your mouth you hear"? My mother snipped. I nodded and rolled my eyes. I pulled on my brown leather jacket and a pair of black combat shoes. Did I mention I liked black? Well i do. I walked side by side with my mom. We had a car but only used in for emergency's. "Hello Mrs. Harris." A young girl smiled up at my mom as we passed. She was well known by just about everyone. Mom paused and stopped. "Honey come here." My mother called out to the girl. She turned nervously "Y- yes"? She asked. I took a good look at the girl she was delicate looking very skinny and wore tattered clothing. "Here take this. Get something to eat dear". My mother told her handing her a small handful of money. "I- I can't accept this". She shook her head. "Yes you can. Now move along." My mother said assertively. She had a weakness for kids. "Yes ma'am thank you". The little girl scurried off. "Why'd you do that"? I ask my mother. "It may not change the world but I'd be happy to know I changed the world of that little girl". My mother said smiling softly. I smiled back at her. My mother was a good women unless it came to her work she was ruthless and cold. She'd rip apart anyone she had to. We stopped in front of a big tall building. My mom turned and looked at me. "You be good. Make me and your father proud we'll see you on visitor day wherever you are". My mother kissed both my cheeks. My eyes filled up with tears. "I love you mom." I hugged her. I never called her mom directly to her face. That was rare. I always called her by her first name. Audrey. "Don't you go crying now. We can't have them thinking you are weak. Understand? Now move along". She mother ushered me to the sign in. She was right. And by them she meant the five people who'd evaluate me. "Bye". I said stiffly leaving her behind. I couldn't be with her anymore without losing it. I pressed my finger down to the scanner and it logged me in. "Follow me Arabella". Said the older women who'd taken my finger print. I nodded stiffly putting up a stone wall separating my feelings from everything. "You wait here until someone comes and tells you to enter into this room. Understand?" She asked. I nodded "Yes." I told her without a second thought. I leaned on the metal wall it was cold in here. I waited for what seemed ever. A young man walked out of the room and flashed me a nervous look. "Good luck". He was stiffly walking down the hall. The fuck? My legs were getting tired and a tall pretty vampire woman opened up the door "Arabella please come in. Would you like some water before you go in"? She asked taking me into a white room. There was a metal table with water on it. I looked at it then back at her. I glared. There was something wrong with this. I didn't trust her. "No thank you". There was something fake with the way she said my name. "Alright please make your way into the room when you are ready". She said her eyes gleaming. I could tell the woman was slightly disappointed that I turned down her offer for a glass of water. She pointed a long manicured finger to the door across from me. I grabbed the handle my hand shaking. I gripped it tightly and pushed down on the handle. I walked into the room. "Good luck. May your fate be everything you hoped for." The women said.


End file.
